Travel Events
Old Hero You see an old man carrying a large and beautifully crafted sword. His face has seen numerous battles, but there is also a deep sadness within his eyes. "Ah, hello! Haven't seen a new face in a while! Don't worry, I can defend myself on my own. Not every old person is senile and useless!" "Please stay a while and listen, I have some stories about the good old adventuring days! Well, those days weren't all good... What do you want to hear?" A happy story : "There was once a boy who lived in a very small village near a river and a waterfall. No one knew his name, not even his mother. Everyone just called him Boy." : "He wasn't very smart and didn't even have special talents or anything, so no one cared enough to remember his name. One night, he decided to change that." : "So while everyone in the village was asleep, he sneaked into everyone's homes and pooped right into the shoes." : "From that day forth, everyone remembered his new nickname, Poop Shoes!" : "The end. I hope you are entertained!" A sad story Ignore him Unknown Creature You see a tall dark silhouette standing on the side of the road. It seems to be looking straight into you Heroes' eyes. Stare back : Your Heroes start staring back at the creature. :: A short while passes.... :: A squeaky voice cries out. "Aieeee! This is too freaky. Mom told me never to play with stilts. Please, stop staring at me!" Attack Ignore it Beehive A beehive has fallen down from a tree and is now laying on the side of the road. Reach into it : One of your Heroes reaches deep into the hive... :: It's completely empty Kick it Ignore it Dwarven Miner There is a dwarf in the outfit of a miner standing on the side of the road. He looks tired. Oy mates! You have somethin' to drink? I am totally dehydrated, left me work place to look fer somethin' to wet me throat..." Give him a beer : "Oy! That's the stuff! I shouldn't drink when I work but it's better than dyin' of thirst. Thanks mates! Here, have some gold I dug up recently!" Give him water Give him milk Ignore him Bone Totem What appears to be an old goblin totem stands on the side of the road. It looks like it has been here for several years. Destroy it : Your Heroes start smashing the totem. : But suddenly... : You hear a goblin battlecry, accompanied by the grunting of trolls! : Combat Pray to it : Your Heroes start praying to some deity or another. It's their best guess. : But nothing happened. Ignore it Cultist A weird looking man with snake-like features is standing on the side of the road. "Hello there! Do you have a moment to talk about the elder gods? We are called The Sons of Dawn and we would like to give you this little brochure!" Attack Him Listen to his beliefs : Your heroes start listening to a huge monologue about elder gods, particularly about how to summon them and enslave everyone on the planet. : A short while passes... : The cultist's monologue is coming to an end: "...and that is why I have to sacrifice you to our dark master! I'm sure you will understand!" : Combat Ignore him Big Mushroom There is a plump, colorful mushroom growing on the side of the road. Eat it : As one of your Heroes attempts to eat the mushroom, you hear loud thumping coming from the nearby woods. : "WHY YOU EAT MUSHROOM FRIEND! YOU NO RESPECT NATURE! LESOVIK KILL YOU!" : Combat : Reward ''Sword of Shrooms :: Range: 1 Neutral Physical 25 + PWR 10% + ACC 10% + MAG 10% + SPR 10% :: Inflicts Sick 100% Poison 100% '''Cut it down' Ignore it Layment There is a group of people with instruments standing on the side of the road. "Greetings! We are travelling musicians and we call ourselves "Layment"! Would you be so kind and lend us an ear? Or preferably two?" Listen : "Marvelous! See, we just came back from the ancient temple of Elgoog where the famous artifact 'The Tubes of Yu' is on display." : "Artists from all over the country go there to project their music and art onto the tubes. After the ceremony is complete, everyone behilding the tubes can see the exact projection of what the artist imagined." : "You should definitely visit 'The Tubes of Yu' and see the projection of our song 'Another Road!'" Leave Talking Carrot You see a carrot sticking out of the ground. It looks like it's wiggling a little bit! "Hey you! Yes, you! I'm talking to ya! See, I got cursed and now I have to spend my life as a talking carrot. Not fun!" "The only way to lift this curse is to eat me! So please, by the Great Assemler, eat meeee!!!" Eat it : One of your Heroes picks up the carrot and starts eating it. : It tasted good! However, there is something disturbing about having eaten a suicidal talking carrot. The group walks on in silence. Decline Flying Polyp You see an ugly polyp floating in mid-air. It is said that these beings roam the country for unknown reasons. They don't seem interested in communicating with other species. Attack it : You Heroes draw their weapons... : Combat : Reward: (Achievement), XP, Gold, Tentacle Whip :: Range: 1-3 Neutral Physical 8 + PWR 20% + ACC 100% :: Inflicts Infest 90% Observe it : Your Heroes start watching the polyp from a safe distance. : A short while passes... : Your Heroes have learned that the sheer size of this creature enables it to absorb quite a lot of hits. It might be susceptible to being set on fire! : Reward XP Ignore it Old Brown Snail There is a huge brown snail with a red shell sitting by the road. It has a grey beard, which usually stands for wisdom. "Greetings, young adventurers! I am the Old Snail of the Seasons! My brothers and I have been traveling this island for centuries." "We only observe and remember, we never interfere with fate. Do you seek wisdom about a specific location?" The Old Volcano Ancient Temple Goblin Outpost : "Ah, the Goblin Outpost! A dangerous place that is under control by a goblin warlord and his pet spider. You should prepare yourself for enemies that can make you bleed." : "Beware of goblin shamans, they have access to powerful spells! Magical weapons could help defeat the dark forces within." Walk away Old Green Snail There is a huge green snail with a brown shell sitting by the road. It has a grey beard, which usually stands for wisdom. "Greetings, young adventurers! I am the Old Snail of the Seasons! My brothers and I have been traveling this island for centuries." "We only observe and remember, we never interfere with fate. Do you seek wisdom about a specific location?" Byting Woods : "Ah, the Byting Woods! A dangerous place that has been captured by an evil undead witch. You should prepare yourself for enemies than can poison you and make you bleed." : "Beware of the dark witches, they can curse you and have access to powerful spells! However, you don't need weapons infused with any special elemental spirits to defeat the dark forces within." Old Yellow Snail There is a huge yellow snail with a purple shell sitting by the road. It has a grey beard, which usually stands for wisdom. "Greetings, young adventurers! I am the Old Snail of the Seasons! My brothers and I have been traveling this island for centuries." "We only observe and remember, we never interfere with fate. Do you seek wisdom about a specific location?" Stormy Peaks Sunken Empire : "Ah, the Sunken Empire! An evil place that has been cursed by a mysterious geisha. You should prepare yoursself for enemies that can burn you and make you bleed." : "Beware of the bleak women, they can stun you and have infested claws! However, you don't need weapons infused with any special elemental spirits to defeat the dark forces within." Mangled Body Someone nailed the body of a human to an occult-looking contraption. Take it off Exorcise it : Your Heroes meditate in a prayer of love and justice. : But suddently... : You feel the weight of an evil presence.... : Combat Ignore it Burger Bob "Finally, some customers! I've set up this small busniess at the side of the road just recently and you are my first customers for today!" "Can I interest you in some of the hottest and speciest chili-burgers since the beginning of time? All you have to do is sign this waiver!" Eat the "Mild Burger Supreme" Eat the "X-Tra Hot Chili Burger" Eat the "Deadly Black Chili Chicken Combustion" : It's not as spicy as you thought... : But suddenly... : You Heroes start rolling on the ground in agony as the chili burgers melt through their stomachs! They start hallucinating! : Combat Walk Away Anthill There is an anthill in the middle of the road. Pour boiling water into it : easy combat : 2 Swarm of Bees + 1 Creepy Crawler Ignore it : You Heroes just walk past the anthill. Puppy You see a tiny puppy standing on the side of the road. It looks desperate. Pet the puppy Give him food and water : The puppy doesn't move a bit and you see a strange appendage sticking out from the back of the puppy. : But suddenly... : A hideous worm breaks through the ground. The puppy was just a decoy! : Combat Ignore him : Your Heroes just walk past the puppy. Ninja You see a person hiding next to the road. She blends in to the background almost completely, but you can make out a female form. Talk to her : As you approach, she disappears into the bushes. Pretend you didn't see her Red Tentacle You see a slimy red tentacle on the side of the road. It almost looks like its dancing! Dance along *You Heroes start dancing along, despite the lack of a dance animation. :: The tentacle seems to be unhappy with your dance moves. It starts emitting a load wail, which attacts some wild animals... :: Combat Watch it dance : You Heroes start watching the tentacle's hypnotic dance... : A short while passes... : Your Heroes fell asleep and are now surrounded by wildlife! : Combat Ignore it The Nerd You see an angry looking guy. He's wearing a white shirt with a pocket full of pens. "Great now I'm inside a sh**y game! What's with the pseudo-retro graphics? Am I not supposed to look angry? What a f**king piece of f**king bullf**k!" "And the music? Isn't this the f**kest thing you ever heard?" "Look how slow you move! I'm just waiting to arrive at the damn dungeon! Come on, move your a**! What were they thinking?" "Why is the inventory space so small? Like I can't carry more sh** around? Are you sh**ing me? Whoever programmed this is an a**hole!" "And no continues!? Like seriously, give me a reason why there's no f**king continues!" "I gotta calm down. Okay now for some fun, let's see how smart you are: do you know which game I am punishing here?" Mr. Heckyll and Dr. Jide *"Wrong!" :: "My words are insufficient at describing the total insult to humanity that this 'game' has provided!" :: Rewarded Gold and XP 25 Action : "Wrong!" :: "Now if I ever have to talk about 25 Action again in my life, I'm gonna staple my f**cking b***sack to the ceiling!" :: Rewarded XP, Gold Cark Dastle Correct : Rewarded XP, Gold T.E. The Terra External Emma You see a dog sitting on the side of the road. She has a friendly look on her face and looks eager to show you something. "Woof! Bark!" Follow the dog : Your heroes start following the dog into a nearby forest where she begins digging under a tree. : But suddenly... : You realize that the dog had freed a zombie from his grave! It utters a shaky moan.... : Combat Pet the dog : Your Heroes start petting the dog. She rolls over, her face a perfect picture of stupid bliss. : A short while passes... : The dog fell asleep. Throw a stick One of your Heroes throws a stick into the nearby woods. The dog dashes into the trees in pursuit. The dog returns, but she is now carrying a spear in her mouth and lays it down at your feet. Rewards Spear Ignore it Skyborn Adventurer There is a young Skyborn adventurer on the road. She looks a bit nervous. Skyborn Cart A Skyborn is standing next to a broken cart. She seems troubled but her face lights up as she sees your Heroes approaching. "A good day to you! It must have been a wink of faith that we meet under such circumstances." "I was attacked by bandits recently, they smashed up my cart and stole my goods and mule." "I can hunt them down and get my stuff back on my own but it needs more pairs of hands to repair the cart. Would you be so king and help me repair it?" Help her : Your Heroes help repair the broken cart. : A short while passes... : "Thanks! It looks as good as new! I will hide it in the bushes while I hunt the bandits down to get my stuff back!" : "I really appreciate your help, take this as a token of my gratitude!" : Reward ''XP Gold Skyborn Armor : DefPhy + 4 DefMag + 2 Gryphon 50% '''Attack her' Ask about the goods : "I came here with some small presents from the glorious Skyborn nation. Mostly light armor and perfume. The Skyweavers in Diamondia make some of the finest light armors in the while Skyborn queendom." : "Since every skyborn is what humans would call "female", we focus on maneuverability and light weight when it comes to making armor." : "Uh, I think I shouldn't bother you so much with this, I've already wasted a lot of time. I guess the cart has to wait, but thanks for the small-talk! It's been a pleasure!" : Rewarded XP Refuse Bandits Ther are three guys in green shirts blocking your path. They are wielding clubs and seem aggressive. "Bad luck for you! We are the infamous Greenich Brothers and we are here to take all your precious loot. Spare yourself some trouble and hand over your belongings!" Give them your loot Fight them Ignore them : Your Heroes just walk past the bandits. : "Hey! What're you doing?! Are you ignoring us? Wait!...! Aw, come on guys. Let's go look for better, less oblivious victims. Green Pipe You see a strange pipe sticking out of the ground. Reach Into it : Your heroes reach into the pipe ::: But suddenly... ::: The mushrooms around the pipe are starting to move... ::: Combat ::: Reward: XP, Sword of Shrooms :: You found something! :: Ignore it Three-Headed Monkey "Behind you! A three-headed human! Haha, just kidding!" "We escaped from the lair of an evil necromancer who experimented on animals. Do you want to help us defeat him?" Help Them : Combat Deny Help : The monkey heads start screaming in disbelief. "You are heartless! Yes, you! YOU are heartless!" Ignore Them : Nothing Strange Egg Look beneath the egg : Gold : Combat Break it : You found something shiny inside! :: Rewards XP, Gold, Item Eat it : As soon as you touch the egg, you hear hissing sounds. A family of angry snakes is closing in on you! :: Combat Ignore it : Nothing Idol of Insanity There is a bizarre idol on the side of the road. Two faces appear to be floating in front of it. "We have a fine riddle for you! If you answer correctly, we will bestow great wisdom upon you!" "What do you break before you use it?" A hammer Your head An egg : "Correct! We recommend scrambled eggs!" : Reward XP Glass Idol of Ingenuity There is a bizarre idol on the side of the road. Two faces appear to be floating in front of it. "We have a fine riddle for you! If you answer correctly, we will bestow great wisdom upon you!" "There is a house. One enters it blind and comes out seeing. What is it?" A School : "Correct! Stay in school, kids!" A Church A Hospital A Cave Idol of Focus Wrong : Combat Error I Am Error. Leave him be Try to fix him : "Hey! I don't need you fixing me! I am Error! They said I could be anything so I became a glitch. Nothing to see here!" Death You see Death himself standing at the side of the road. He looks preoccupied. GREETINGS, MORTALS! I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH YOU, BUT I AM ACTUALLY QUITE BUSY RIGHT NOW. I AWAIT ANOTHER GROUP OF HEROES. THEY SHOULD COME BY ANY MINUTE NOW. NO, I AM NOT SCREAMING. I AM MERELY SPEAKING IN CAPITAL LETTERS. PLEASE BE PATIENT, WE WILL MEET SOON ENOUGH... Attack Him : Combat (*Extremely difficult at lower levels*) : Rewards Deadly Scyhe Walk Away : Your Heroes walk past Death. You swear you see him doing the "chicken" motion with his arms when you pass... but you're too afraid to look back. Old Well You see an old well by the side of the road. Reach into it Examine the stones Drink from it As you reach for the bucket to get some water, you see that the bottom of the well is filled with gold coins! You're rich! Ignore it